Dehydroepiandrosterone (DHEA) is a hormone made in the adrenal gland that appears to protect people from heart attacks. At this time little is known about those factors that control the level of this hormone in the blood. One condition that stimulates the adrenal gland is the consumption of a meal. Hence, it was anticipated that when a person ate, his blood level of DHEA should rise. However, in preliminary studies it was found that the level actually goes down with meals. It is the goal of this study to base in fact the hypothesis that those whose insulin levels rise the most with a meal will have the largest fall in serum DHEA levels. Thus, it is anticipated that this project will test this hypothesis by monitoring the fall of DHEA and comparing it with the increase in insulin in response to a standard meal.